GMA 7 Program Schedule
GMA-7 Program Schedule Monday-Thursday *4:30 am - ** Mon: Reporter's Notebook ** Tues: Front Row ** Wed: Born To Be Wild ** Thu: Alisto * 5 am - Unang Hirit * 8 am - Hunter X Hunter S3 * 8:25 am - Yo-Kai Watch * 8:50 am - Invincible Teacher * 9:15 am - Fighter of Destiny * 9:45 am - Mako Mermaids * 10:15 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:30 am - Ang Forever Ko’y Ikaw * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Contessa * 3:20 pm - The Stepdaughters * 4:10 pm - Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras * 7:45 pm - Sherlock Jr. * 8:35 pm - Kambal, Karibal * 9:20 pm - The One That Got Away * 10 pm - Fight for My Way * 11 pm - Saksi * 11:30 pm - ** Mon: Front Row ** Tues: Alisto ** Wed: Tunay na Buhay ** Thu: Reporter's Notebook * 12:00 am - The 700 Club Asia * 12:30 am - Station Message Sign Off Friday * 4:30 am - Tunay na Buhay (replay) * 5 am - Unang Hirit * 8 am - Hunter X Hunter S3 * 8:25 am - Yo-Kai Watch * 8:50 am - Invincible Teacher * 9:15 am - Fighter of Destiny * 9:45 am - Mako Mermaids * 10:15 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:30 am - Ang Forever Ko’y Ikaw * 12 nn - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Contessa * 3:20 pm - The Stepdaughters * 4:10 pm - Hindi Ko Kayang Iwan Ka * 5 pm - Wowowin * 6:30 pm - 24 Oras * 7:45 pm - Sherlock Jr. * 8:35 pm - Kambal, Karibal * 9:20 pm - The One That Got Away * 10 pm - Bubble Gang * 11:20 pm - Saksi * 11:50 pm - The 700 Club Asia * 12:20 am - Station Message Sign Off Saturday * 4:30 am - Light Up * 5 am - Lifegiver * 5:30 am - Kapwa Ko, Mahal Ko * 6 am - Pinoy M.D. * 7 am - Gaist Crusher * 7:30 am - Gyrozetter * 8 am - Joker * 8:25 am - Angry Birds Toons with Stella & Piggy Tales * 8:50 am - Doraemon Movie * 9:15 am - Dragon Ball Z * 9:45 am - Maynila * 10:45 am - Sarap Diva * 11:30 am - Eat Bulaga! * 2:30 pm - Contessa * 3:30 pm - Tadhana * 4:30 pm - Wish Ko Lang * 5:20 pm - Imbestigador * 6:10 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 7:10 pm - Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento * 8:10 pm - Magpakailanman * 9:50 pm - Celebrity Bluff * 10:50 pm - I-Witness * 11:40 pm - Midnight Horror Stories * 12:40 am - The Global Filipino * 1:10 am - Station Message Sign Off Sunday * 4 am - In Touch with Charles Stanley * 5 am - Jesus The Healer * 6 am - Pororo * 6:30 am - Thomas and Friends * 7 am - Gaist Crusher * 7:25 am - Gyrozetter * 7:50 am - Ultraman Ginga S * 8:15 am - AHA! * 9 am - Born To Be Wild * 9:35 am - iBilib * 10:05 am - Kapuso Movie Festival * 11:55 am - Del Monte Kitchenomics * 12 nn - Sunday PinaSaya * 2:30 pm - Dear Uge * 3:30 pm - GMA Blockbusters (Stories for the Soul; 3:30 pm/The Atom Araullo Specials; 4:30 pm every 4th Sunday of the Month) * 5:30 pm - 24 Oras Weekend * 6:10 pm - Sirkus * 6:55 pm - Daig Kayo ng Lola Ko * 7:40 pm - Lip Sync Battle Philippines * 8:40 pm - Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho * 10:20 pm - SNBO * 12:25 am - Diyos at Bayan * 1:25 am - Station Message Sign Off Category:GMA Network Category:GMA Network shows Category:GMA Network stations Category:Program Schedule Category:GMA Entertainment Content Group Category:GMA Sports Category:GMA News and Public Affairs